Naruto: The Leaf's Golden Demon Fox
by MichaelH2544
Summary: What would happen if the Kyuubi was nice. What would happen if after a terrible incident at a young age causes Naruto to be adopted into the Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Yamanak, Nara, and Akamichi clans, while being secretly tutored by the Kyuubi. How much do you think Naruto's life would change? Well read this story to find out. ABANDONED UP 4 ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**I Do not own Naruto but some of the Justus's later on in the story are my Creations of Awesome Imagination! lol**

In the village hidden in the leaves it was 1 o' clock in the morning. Naruto Uzumaki, age six, was on top of the Hokage monument littered in cuts and bruises you would never want to see on a child. Crying at the base of one of the few trees on top of the monument recently attacked in his own home by a bunch of drunken civilians.

"Why-sniff- why do they do this to me,-sniff- What did I do wrong" he cried. "YOU KILLED OUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS YOU DEMON BASTARD!" Startling him and jumping to his feet, Naruto saw it was the same civilians who beat him up before. Naruto now scared for his life as he didn't think they would follow him. Naruto took a step back as they Started closing in on him. "Now wErE g'NNA g'EEt You BAcK yA D-D-dEMoN!" a drunken man slurred while pulling out a bat. The group drove the crying jinjuriki back to the edge of the fourths head, at the very edge Naruto looked down and saw how far up he was 'IF I FALL ILL DIE!' He screamed in his head, fear of death swallowing his heart. "But I-I-I didn't Do an-any-thing, i-if I did I'm sorry!" Naruto choked out. The supposed drunk leader of the group came charging stumbling around while holding the bat. "SHUT-UP AND DIE!" The nameless leader yelled. Taking a full swing, he hit Naruto dead-on in the chest launching him straight of the fourths head and down into the main street of the leaf below.

Naruto, introduced to a new definition of pain went hurdling up then down towards the street below. The last image he saw was Sarutobi killing his attacker with the ANBU took out the rest of the group. Unconsciousness took him before he hit the ground landing in a bloody heap in front of the very people who would define him into what he would become in the future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Heads of the Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Akamichi, Nara clan and Inuzuka clans, along with their wives and children (or in Tsuma's case just Kiba) were now finishing up a small celebration for Hiashi's wife, Yami, was now out of the hospital form the long term sickness she had after giving birth to Hanabi. Their first born (in Tsuma's case second born) children all six years old were asleep in their mother's arms. They were now leaving the restaurant and stepping outside talking nonchalantly when out a blonde boy came crashing down a few feet away from them in a bloody heap. On instinct the women there screamed waking up the children suddenly. Everyone seeing the bloody six year old who fell from the sky, laying there not moving. "OH MY GOD!"Yami screamed, handing a scared Hinata and Hanabi to Hiashi ran over to Naruto, along with Tsuma and Masari (Inochi's wife). Pulling out their medical skills they started healing him. Feeling an almost nonexistent pulse, Yami started doing her best to revive him. "HE NEEDS A HOSPITAL! GET THE HOKAGE!" she yelled "I'm already here." Sarutobi said while appearing with his ANBU and some medics with a stretcher. "Get him to the hospital! Yami I need you to help to him." He said. "Of course!" putting Naruto on the stretcher the ANBU picked it up while Yami and two other medic-nins helped heal the blond boy. Before Yami went out of hearing range; everyone there heard only a small part of the boy's injuries. "His whole chest has caved in, he has almost no pulse, his right shoulder is completely out of its socket with the tendons completely torn, the forearm is broken in four different places, his left arm is the same except its only three breaks, and his bone is sticking out here, both knees are shattered and ha-" The children had horrified looks and went pale, clearly traumatized, while the adults even though they were all strong and experienced shinobi looked horrified as well, for they knew that just that amount of injuries could kill an adult in minutes. Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji started crying uncontrollably who were then picked up by their crying mothers, who were trying to calm them down. Hiashi looked at Sarutobi and addressed him. "Hokage-sama, what happened to Naruto?" The children quieted down at hearing the blonde's name. "Attacked, and I was too late to save him." Tears started falling and then rain started to pour, but no one moved; only listened. "I've failed to keep my promise to Minato, I couldn't protect his son! Now because of my incompetence he is on the shinangami's door step!" Crying furiously and swinging his arms animatedly. "How was he attacked Hokage-sama?" Inochi asked. Sarutobi explained the event. Everyone shocked at how he's even still breathing looked towards the hospital with wide eyes, silently praying for Naruto to make it. After another five minutes Hinata jumped out of her father's arms, and ran off to the hospital, Kiba Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru following suite. Stunned for a minute, the Hokage, clan heads, and their wives ran off after them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For Naruto, he was in a dark space, he couldn't move, he couldn't see and his body felt numb but at the same time he could feel it moving. To him he was just floating in a dark space. "Why? Why do they hurt me? Why do they call me names? Why do they hurt me?" his thoughts echoed out into the space he was in. "What did I do wrong? What did I do to make them hate me?" He asked himself the questions that have plagued him ever since he could remember. Surprised though as a deep but soft voice answered him. "You did nothing wrong kit." His eyes widened as he felt himself be pulled somewhere else. Opening his eyes Naruto found himself standing in an endless field of grass, he looked around and saw as the field had a few trees spread out here and there. The sun was shining brightly and had a somewhat clear sky. "It's so peaceful and beautiful here." He said to himself. Suddenly he felt something behind him and whirled around to find a giant cage that stood over 150ft tall and 200ft wide. Its door had a piece of paper that said seal, and inside was a giant dark red fox laying down with his head on his paw and nine tails swaying lazily behind him. It was staring at him. Just looking at the sheer size of the fox made Naruto scared. The fox was staring at Naruto intently with its giant red and black slited pupil that was three times Naruto's size. Taking a step back he asked "Who a-are you?" "My name is Karuma and I am known as the Kyuubi by you humans, it's Nice to finally meet you Naruto." Naruto's Eyes widened taking another step back. "B-but the Fourth Hokage killed you!" he exclaimed. "Do you think that is the case Naruto if I am speaking to you now?" Karuma asked looking slightly amused. "I-I- guess n-not." Karuma's amusement was replaced with a saddened look as Naruto came closer sensing no ill intent. "Sit down Naruto, I have a lot of things to tell and teach you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-6 months later. 6:30am (Naruto is now 7 years old)-

The sound of shinobi sandals tapping the floor echoed in the hallway. Sarutobi the Third Hokage was making his way to Naruto's hospital room as he had every morning and afternoon since the incident. Sometimes when he finished his work early and didn't have to sleep at the office, he would visit Naruto at night as well on his way home. Reaching the door he sighed for what had to be the millionth time in the past 6 months. "I'm so sorry Minato, Kushina, Naruto. I've failed you all." He muttered to himself. Steeling himself he opened the door to a sight that had become uncomfortably familiar. Naruto was in the bed hooked up to four different machines, one for oxygen the reason of the oxygen mask on his face, one for his bodily fluids, one for his nutrients his body needs and the fourth was the only machine that made a noise, his heart monitor which kept making the constant beeping noise. He came and sat down on the side of Naruto's bed and looked down to examine him. Chuckling at he looked so much more with his spiky golden hair that now went past his shoulders. Instead of being skinnier and more skeletal like how a normal person would be without actual food for six months. Naruto was the exact opposite, he looked bigger, not fatter wise but as in older wise, there was less baby fat, he had grown four more inches taller and somehow his muscles were becoming more and more developed. The door opening brought Sarutobi out of his musings. Yami Hyuuga, now appointed as Naruto's personal doctor, came in the door. Oh! Good morning Hokage-sama, I did not expect you to be here this late in the morning." Yami said and giving a polite but respectful bow. Looking at the clock it now read 9:00am. "Wow I really had lost track of time, well no matter Naruto is more important to me right now than being Hokage. So it can wait."

Yami gave him a surprised look as she had not expected the Hokage to be this close to Naruto that he would skip out on his duties as Hokage. 'He doesn't even do that with his own son and grandson!' she thought. Walking over to Naruto she did the routine checkup. "Everyone should be here in a matter of minute's Hokage-sama." Yami said. Sarutobi just nodded and continued to look at Naruto. Five minutes later, Hiashi along with Hinata, and Hanabi, Inochi with Matsuri and Ino, Tsuma and Kuromaru with Kiba, Shikaku with Yoshino and Shikamaru. Each one giving Sarutobi a respectful bow. They all spread out in the room. "H-how is he kaa-san" Hinata asked her mother. "Physically; he's in perfect health, but what I don't understand is that instead of him getting weaker from just laying here, he's actually gotten stronger. His muscle density has increased by 250%, his height has increased by 4 inches and he lost 50% of his baby fat." "Impossible! How can he get all that by just laying there?" Choza exclaimed a hint of jealousy in his voice. "I would give anything if I could gain all that by just sleeping, I would even give up my super secret ultra bento beans for it too!" Everyone sweat dropped at that. "We will discuss this in my office, Shikaku, Inochi, Choza, Tsuma, Hiashi, Yami, I will Provide ANBU to escort your children home." Said people gave their confirmation with a nod. Sarutobi waved his hand and four ANBU appeared already knowing their mission.

Disappearing with the children the adults started moving out the door, but stopped when a voice called out to them. "I'm going with you." Turning to the speaker they witness Naruto getting out of bed with no problem at all. "Naruto!? You shouldn't be up right n-" Sarutobi started but was stopped with a look by Naruto. It was a look of several emotions, hatred, betrayal, hurt, saddened, loneliness, but the most noticeable and the strongest of all, was determination and maturity of a person more than twice his age. All of the adults noticed it and were silent as they watched Naruto put on the simple black shirt and beige cargos along with new shinobi sandals, everything fitted for his new size. Walking past them in silence and without giving them a second glance Naruto started his trek to the Hokage's office. Giving each other confused and worried looks they all followed the seven year old.

-Hokage's office, 9:25am-

Everyone situated in the office, privacy seals running full blast, they started the unofficial meeting. "So Naruto… Care to tell us what happened?" the Hokage started off. "You already started your thoughts in the room now I want to hear you guys finish them." Naruto replied with absolute no emotion in his voice. "Naruto, what we are doing is for you safe-" Shikaku replied but was interrupted by Sarutobi. "It is quite alright Shikaku, now…Yami-san, would you care to comment on what you think Naruto's rapid growth has occurred from?" Giving a nod, she started. "It could be that _IT_ is a major b-" "IT IS NOT HIS NAME NOR IS IT KYUUBI!" Naruto interrupted. Everyone gasped at how Naruto just revealed how he knew about the Kyuubi so soon. "Naruto! Who told you about the Kyuubi!?" Sarutobi yelled "His name is not Kyuubi its Karuma!" Naruto corrected. "Wha-" "His name is Karuma and he told me everything, and right now the only people I trust are Yami-kaa-san, and Karuma. Yami-kaa-san because she kept me alive along with Karuma and is the first adult other than you, Jiji, to truly help me. She also kept me calm and helped me feel safe when she checked up on me every day. She talked to me and sang to me and helped me go to sleep during the nights." "Naruto-kun, how could you possibly know that I was doing all that, when you were in a coma?" Yami asked "Because I could hear everything going on from my mindscape while I was with Karuma." "Mindscape?" Shikaku asked "It's a place that my mind created so I could go and talk to Karuma when I want to." Naruto explained. "Naruto! You can't trust the Kyuubi he's just trying to trick you into freeing him from the seal!" Inochi yelled. "No he's not. He told me everything, from what happened seven years ago and why he attacked to what's happened till now. He told me that he knew who my parents were." Everybody physically tensed. "But he said that you should be the one to tell me." Naruto got up and walked to the desk till he was right in front of it; on the verge of tears. "Jiji, who were my parents?" Sarutobi decided to try and tell him the lie he's always gave him. "Naruto, I don't know who your parents are, any files that might have been created that day; that could explain who your parents were, were either lost or destroyed." "STOP WITH THE LIES JIJI!" Gold chakra suddenly exploded from Naruto, blasting everyone in the room, shattering every window in the top floors of the tower. Everyone got pushed a couple feet back stunned by what happened. The gold chakra stopped its wild outward trek and receded to surround Naruto giving him a golden aura. As everyone finally was able to look, as the chakra receded a bit they gasped. Naruto's hair turned into an even more golden color while waving as if there was wind blowing by, his nails turned to small claws his whisker marks became darker, but the most noticeable was his eyes, they were glowing as the blue became a lighter and more pronounced sky blue and the pupils turned to fat golden slits. Tears fell from the now glowing eyes. "Why!? Jiji why do you keep lying to me?" Naruto's voice turning hysteric. "Naruto I- you need to know it was for your safety." The chakra receded completely along with the changes except Naruto's hair turned a lighter shade of gold from the change, but obviously darker and shinier than before it. "Promise me you'll tell me later then." His voice cracked, Sarutobi smiled and went over to the small boy and hugged him. "I promise Naruto… I promise. Now why don't you tell us what happened with the Kyuu- I mean Karuma." Naruto nodded and gave him a mischievous and fox like smile. "I will Jiji, but can we do it tomorrow because I don't feel comfortable telling you with all these ninja around." Stepping back from the boy, he finally looked around, as did everyone else, to see almost all his Jonin and Chunin with his personal ANBU starting to surround the tower. "Everything is fine, please go back to what you were doing before and Guy, tell the construction workers to start rebuilding the tower please." Giving the Hokage the 'nice guy' pose and a loud cry of "YOSH!" he was off. Looking back down, he saw Naruto no longer in front of him and now in Yami's arms, asleep saying "I Love You Yami-kaa-san." Looking at the Hokage with a confused smile while holding the seven year old. "I see… I have a proposition for you Yami." Sarutobi smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, well I just wanted to let you know that for One, this IS A FANFICTION I know I have some character's names wrong but I don't think it will matter, plz do not correct me on how things should go in MY story. If you want things to go your way than write your own fanfiction. Two, I do not appreciate flames, if you have SUGGESTIONS than by all means plz give me them, this is my first fanfic and I'm not perfect. Three, I will not be updating on a exact schedule I'm only 17 and I have a life to, it's not like I don't have problem's that come my way. My parents are very strict, but I will try to update at least 2 chapters every month. Plz do not PM me or comment asking for me to update, if I haven't updated in more than 2 months than I will accept Update requests without a problem. Four, I have made 1****st**** place three times in my schools literary fair and have placed in the states literary fair, BUT I suck a pair of something big and round when it comes to spelling so, plz bear with me on that guys.( I'm a guy and I'm straight, I was just saying I'm horrible at it) and Five, I will try to make everything English including Justus but no promises and Thank you for reading Now without further ado here is chapter 2 (rhyme intended) oh and thank you ****DragonBard ****for correcting my mistake on the name but for the sake of making it easier and time, it's. Going to stay the way it is**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

Chapter 2: When Life Gives You Skills, You Show Off And Then Flunk The Rest.

-2.5 years later-

"YAAAATTTTAAA! Today's the day guys!" Naruto screamed while pumping his fist. The 'Clan Siblings' as the village named them, who were rarely ever seen apart, were walking down the main road of the leaf. The Siblings consisted of Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba. "Jeez Naruto do you have to be any louder?" Kiba whined while rubbing his ears. "Troublesome loud blondes." (Guess who) "Hehehe, sorry guys, but come on today's our first day at the academy, how can I not be excited." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head. "And just because Naruto's loud Shika doesn't mean all blondes are!" Ino yelled in Shikamaru's ear. "Hn could've fooled me." He replied while sticking his pinky in his ear. "WHAT WAS THAT!" she yelled getting ready to punch him. "Come on guys, there's no need for fighting, Naruto-kun is right we should be excited. Neji-nii-san do you think you could give us some pointers?" Hinata asked her cousin. "Just do your best guys." He replied. "That's it? No watch out for this? Or don't do that? Just, 'do your best'?" Naruto asked incredulously "There's nothing really else to say Naruto, you guys are 1st years I'm a second year now, and my first year was just the very basics. But don't worry you guys should be fine." Neji responded with a kind smile. "Well with all our training so far were gonna kick some ass!" Naruto yelled "Hn, says you, what's with the get up dobe?" Naruto turned to see Sasuke Uchiha smirking arrogantly. "Shut up teme! I can tell that it's 100 times better than your boring choice."

Since the day that Naruto awoke out of his coma the Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Nara, Yamanaka and Akamichi clan have decided to put Naruto under their protection and treat him as a member of each of their families. In fact Naruto has his own room in every of the mentioned clan compounds. Sometimes Tsuma and Yami even get into physical fights just to see who gets Naruto that week. But to avoid seeing the only two women he views as his mothers' fight he has devised a system that he'll rotate among the clans every two weeks. For everyone Naruto has become an important family member of each clan and has already changed the lives of Neji, Hana, Shikamaru and Ino for the better. Hiashi, Tsuma, Choza and even Inochi have went as far to try and teach Naruto their clans styles, Justus, and techniques; but Naruto has declined every offer saying he will only watch. But every weekday Naruto could be seen waking up at 5:00am and leave towards the training ground and not be seen the entire day until he walks through the front door of the current clan house at exactly 8:00pm. Tsuma and Hiashi have even tried to follow him personally to see where he disappears to only to somehow loose him. When asked where he goes it's always "I'm not allowed to say." But for as his current attire he has at least one piece of clothing that every clan wears. Naruto has on a fishnet shirt with only the left sleeve is long form the Nara's. The chest armor of an Akamichi fitted to his size but instead of the Akamichi symbol it has a red Uzumaki swirl. A sleeveless vest on top of that with the Inuzuka's fur style collar, although the fur is a golden orange. He has a black version of the Hyuuga's pants, and his long spiky golden hair with the back potion tied up in the Yamanaka style ponytail that now reaches the middle of his shoulder blades. He also has a weapons pouch on both hips and an ANBU issued sword, given to him by Sarutobi, holstered on his back with the handle sticking over his right shoulder. All in all even the villagers who still despise him had to admit he looked good. (Everyone else looks the same as in the manga at that age)

"Hah you think looking like a mutated clan freak makes you look better than me? Makes me wonder if you're on something illegal." Sasuke remarked with a smirk, and casually walked off. "Don't let that jerk get to you Naruto, he just doesn't know true fashion." Ino remarked having gotten over her crush a year ago when he made fun of her and her family. "Well everyone I must be off, we should not be late on our first day." Neji said and walked off into the building. "Yeah we should go to. Come on Akamaru I'll race ya'!" Yelled Kiba as Akamaru jumped out of his hood and yipped happily alongside his partner. "Wow, Akamaru already really likes Kiba. That was fast." Hinata exclaimed "Yeah, he only got him this morning." Naruto replied. "Hey lets go guys were supposed to show up at the south courtyard today." The group walked off towards the other side of the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-10min later-

A loud series of claps brought the chaos known as loud talking children down and Iruka Umino started off. "Ok! Hello everyone and I am Iruka Umino and I'll be your sensei for some of you during these next for years at the academy. Now I'd like to introduce our principal, he's a retired Jonin and he'll start of The Academy Field day!" As Iruka stepped off the stage an bald man in his late 30's with a limp in his walk came up and introduced himself and the Hokage and explained what the Academy Field Day is. "Alright kids starting this year and at the beginning of every other year from now on, the academy will host a field day which is basically you guys showing off your skills in front of us, so we can see your potential to be a ninja."

Everyone started off with taijutsu and had been paired off with another student; each match was done one by one. Some were good, some were humiliating, and some were downright boring. Then two names that would be famous and known throughout history in the future, "Ok, next match Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sasuke Uchiha." Both came up, "The Uchiha prodigy and the demon, 500 ryu says the Uchiha dominates the demon." A nameless Jonin whispered to the rest of the other Jonin attendants. "I'll triple that wager. Anyone else?" Another whispered. Surprising every other Jonin there the Hokage whispered back "I'll quadruple your amount saying that Naruto wins." All Jonin there looked shocked, and then the Jonin who made the bet whispered to himself. "I think I'm gonna get screwed."

Iruka came up to both students. "Ok now both of you make the sign of sportsmanship and friendship." Naruto put his hand out and made his part of the sign. When Sasuke didn't he growled. "I refuse to do that to clanless, clan wannabe. I Sasuke Uchiha will take him out with no prob." Sasuke said with that infamous arrogant smirk "Sasuke! Just be-" Iruka started but was interrupted by Naruto. "It's ok Iruka-sensei; I'll kick his ass and make feel stupid for doing that."

Naruto stepped to his spot, and heard a familiar voice speak to him in his head. **"Naruto, show everyone your true skills." **_"Are you sure Karuma-sensei?"_ **"Yeah just don't kill him."** _"Yes Karuma-sensei."_ Being brought back into the outside world by Iruka waving a hand in his face, "-ruto! Naruto! Please assume a fighting stance." Looking at the Hokage he spoke to everyone. "I won't need a fighting stance to beat the Sasu-gay!" Sasuke sneered at the name while Sarutobi raised his eyebrows at the hidden message Naruto gave him. "HEY DON'T MAKE FUN OFF SASUKE NARUTO-BAKA; HE'S SO MUCH COOLER4 THAN YOU IN THAT RIDICULOUS GET UP!" Sakura the head of the Sasuke fan club screamed with a group of girls behind her just repeat what she said. "Sakura quiet! Naruto if you don't want to assume a fighting stance that's fine, but if you lose don't blame anyone but yourself." Iruka chided. "You're going to regret that dobe." As soon as Iruka dropped his hand to start Sasuke charged. Throwing a punch at Naruto's face he smirked as he felt it connect, but it turned to shock as he realized Naruto was still a good half a foot away. "What!" Jumping back he charged again as Naruto just stood there with an emotionless expression staring at him. Throwing several combinations of kicks and punches in every direction only to see every time he did instead of hitting Naruto he hit some sort of yellow light. Getting frustrated he jumped back and screamed at Iruka. "Hey, no fair he's using a Jutsu!" "Naruto this is just taijutsu no ninjutsu allowed!" Iruka chided. "I'm not using ninjutsu Iruka-sensei; this is just part of my style of taijutsu. I'm following the rules, as there tons of taijutsu styles out there that use chakra manipulation as well. Am I right Iruka-sensei?" Looking shocked he replied. "Yo-you mean to t-tell me that, wha-what you're doing is just straight chakra manipulation?" "That's Right!" Naruto replied with a smile that reminded everyone there of a fox. "That's a lie! If that was true, then why are those flashes yellow Naruto-baka? Chakra is blue not yellow and there's no such thing as yellow." Sakura yelled with the other fan girls agreeing with her. "Well my chakra IS GOLD not blue Sakura. Have one of those Hyuuga up there confirm it for you if you don't believe me." Naruto said while pointing to a couple of the chunin and Jonin Hyuuga members in the stands with the Hokage. "It's true. Naruto-sama's chakra is gold." A chunin Hyuuga member said with his byakugan active while the others confirmed it. "What?!" She exclaimed "Thanks Ranpu." Naruto said to the Hyuuga who spoke. Next thing Naruto knows, everyone there muttering about a new blood line. Looking to Sarutobi and Ranpu with a knowing smirk. "Well can we stop admiring how awesome I am and continue to admire me kicking the teme's ass?" At this Sasuke looked at Naruto with a look of rage and hatred. "You are not better than me!" Charging at Naruto straight on throwing in a flurry of kicks and punches, this time Naruto decided to just dodge them. "Wow he's -munch- munch- making it look so –munch- easy." Choji said while eating his chips. "I wonder who's Naruto's sensei; I mean he really never told us and he never introduced us." Ino said. Sasuke jumped back panting. "Is that it? Come on I thought the mighty Sasu-gay was better than that." Naruto taunted. "Shut up!" Glaring at Naruto he stood straight up. "I am an elite, I am Sasuke Uchiha! Here is no way I'd lose to a clan wan-." Naruto, to all the students, genin and some low chunin, just seemed to vanish and ended up with his right fist implanted into Sasuke's gut. Leaning down to whisper into his ear Naruto muttered. "And this clanless clan wannabe just kicked your ass." Letting him go Naruto walked off to his group smiling. The throngs of students giving him a pathway while gaping at him just like the Hokage and other ninjas in the stands. Passing Sakura and gave her a discreet wink, making her blush a deep crimson

"Way to go Naruto!" Ino yelled with fist pump. "Yeah bro that was amazing!" Kiba exclaimed while patting him on his shoulder with Akamaru yipping in agreement. "Yes, Naruto-kun you did very well." Said Hinata, giving him a quick hug. "It would be troublesome if you didn't." Shikamaru said lazily. "Yeah Naruto –munch- have some of my –munch-munch-munch-chips." "Thanks guys!" Naruto said while getting a small handful of chips from Choji. Looking towards the Hokage Naruto could see him being a giant wad of cash while smirking victoriously; somehow making the giant wad of cash disappear in his sleeves of his Hokage robes. Sarutobi looked at Naruto after sealing his winnings in the storage seal hidden on the inside of his sleeves, and gave him a wink.

The matches after that one were nowhere near as surprising or could compare to Naruto's and Sasuke's. After every match was completed Iruka came forward and got the next part of the field day evaluation started. "Ok guys now the next thing is ninjutsu and genjutsu, but you're all still young so not many of you guys should know any yet. Please raise your hand if you can use either." Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru raised they're hands. "Ok that's actually a pretty impressive amount for first years. Alright Shikamaru you can go first." "Maaan this is so troublesome." Performing the necessary hand signs Shika preformed the only jutsu he knew "**Shadow Possession Jutsu.**" Shikamaru's shadow shot out and connected to Iruka's and made him do a dance, making everyone watching laugh. Ending his jutsu he walked back to the group chuckling along the way. "Alright, alright, now that that's done Hinata you can go next." Iruka said while trying to regain his dignity. Hinata simply walked up and did a small water jutsu while Ino did a genjutsu on the entire class. Next was Sasuke (obviously recovered during the interval of his defeat and now). "Hn, there's no way you can beat this dobe!" Doing the hand seals Sasuke put as much chakra he could into this jutsu. "**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!**" Sending his sort of big fireball at one of the training dummies, completely turning it into a pile of ashes. "That's pretty impressive power for one his age, he will go far in the ninja world." Said a jonin in the stands. The jonin that lost the bet with the Hokage spoke up again. "1000ryu says that the brat can't beat out the Uchiha again." The Hokage getting a mischievous glint in his eyes said. "I raise you're wager by 20 times; on Naruto." The jonin and chunin in the stands sweat dropped, while the poor jonin who didn't learn his lesson sulked. "Oh I'm gonna be so broke after this."

"AMAZING SASUKE-KUN! YOU'RE TOO COOL!" the fan club yelled; Sakura surprisingly didn't yell but just had small stars in her eyes instead of her usual giant hearts. "Alright I'm gonna show you guys a universal ranged jutsu that I mastered and my sensei taught me." Walking forward Naruto put his right arm out. "No hand signs, just watch. **Fox Fire**!" Suddenly a ball of blood red fire appeared in Naruto's hand. Seeing every one gape at his awesomeness he smirked and proceeded with showing off. Naruto threw the fire at a tree and it was suddenly obliterated, not even ash was left. Creating another ball, only this one surrounded his fist (Think of how Natsu from Fairy Tail uses his fire). Moving closer and sticking his arm out at another tree he suddenly created a stream of flame, incinerating two trees on the spot. "Oi! Chill out with the jutsu you brat yer' gonna burn down the entire village like that!" a nameless jonin yelled. Turning around quickly he shot another stream of flame right at Hinata, having no time at all, it hit dead on. Too shocked to move everyone looked at the massive flame ball that covered Hinata from view, but before anyone could scream at Naruto he spoke. "My Fox Fire is not like normal fire, I can choose what or who I want to burn as well as who or what I don't." to prove his point the blood red fire quickly receded into Naruto's waiting hand like it was sucked in by a vacuum, revealing a smiling unharmed Hinata. "Hehe, see I told ya' so." Naruto said with his fox like smile.

Everyone relieved they turned back to Naruto when he spoke. "Ok this next jutsu is one that I created with my sensei's' help." Going through unrecognizable hand signs, even by Sarutobi, slowly he called out his jutsu with his golden chakra flaring insanely on his arms covering them both. "**Uzumaki Style: Golden Fox Rampage**!" Shoving his chakra covered arms into the ground up to the elbow, the ground started to crack and then suddenly ten different golden foxes of pure chakra, each the size of a full grown man, burst forward and each struck the very unfortunate wooden post simultaneously as each fox exploded when they hit. The sheer power in the technique made plenty of people there soil themselves and the older academy students to start peeking out their windows of the building. The damage to the area was unbelievable the area was completely devastated. Turning towards the caster everyone saw Naruto on his but panting. "Ha! That's my strongest jutsu so far! How'd ya' like them apples Sasu-gay?" The rest of the 'Clan Siblings' came forward and helped Naruto up, each with smiles on their faces. **"Couldn't have done it better myself Naruto, I'm proud of you." **Karuma spoke to his student/surrogate son/friend/jailer. 'Thanks Karuma Sensei! Now why did you want me to show off again?' **"Because for the next four years at the academy you're going to purposely flunk until your graduation." **'Oh ok that seems fai-' "WHAAAAAT!?" So surprised at what Karuma told him Naruto screamed out his reply instead of thinking it, causing everyone to look at him funny. Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly Naruto apologized. "Hehehe sorry I was just thinking about something." 'Aw man this is gonna be a long and boring four years.' **"Who said it was going to be boring when I'm going to up your training."** Naruto gulped at that knowing how much of a slave driver his sensei could be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I noticed that the link I posted to my pics was not coming out right and for some reason it didn't want to work. Well w.e. Here is what you do go to deviant art DOT com and look up my account micky2544. And it's the only pic there. I have drawn more and I will post more but for now I'm gonna move on. I deleted the page with the bad link. Now I want to bring this to your attention. I have received a lot of hits and everything and looked at how many people that have actually looked at my story. It's in the thousands, but what I don't understand is that if there are so many readers why are there only 6 yes only 6 reviews? That really disappoints me guys. I need you guys to help bring my story's popularity up and spread the word I WANT REVIEWS GUYS! It makes me feel sad that I only have six. Come on guys. I hope the reviews go up with this chapter. Things will be revealed in this chapter, and some questions will be answered. **

Ch.3: The Truth For The Kindness

'Naruto… Naruto… Naruto! NARUTO!' Jolting awake by the deep voice by his older brother/ 2nd best friend/ sensei/ tenant. "I'm up, I'm up." Naruto groggily responded back. Getting up and yawning while stretching. 'Yeah well get dressed brat, we need to head to our spot.' Karuma responded. "What? Why? Today's a school day.' The blonde responded back. 'I know, but this takes priority. You have five minutes to get dressed.' It was hard to tell, but the blonde could almost hear a sense of deep urgency from his sensei. Never hearing him like that he got dressed immediately now fully awake. The now 11 ½ Naruto, a fourth year academy student, also dead last of his class, who everyone knew he was doing it on purpose for some reason, and when asked why, he would just shrug and say "I don't know." and wouldn't answer anymore questions of the subject. Dressed in dull orange khaki shorts, with a black shirt with a flaming Uzumaki swirl in the middle of the front, his black ninja sandals, and custom ANBU sword. He wrote a quick note to the rest of the Hyuuga clan, his sensei transported them to the fox realm in a burst of red flames.

Later in the day at the academy:

Iruka's class was unusually quiet today and everyone noticed. The absence of Naruto made a really big difference. The 'Clan Siblings' were in the back row corner of the classroom discussing the absence of their favorite male blonde. "Hinata-chan are you sure that Naruto even left your compound because I don't buy that Naruto could sneak pass the Hyuuga night guards, I mean we know he's good but he can't be that good to be able to leave undetected in the middle of the night with 40 different pairs of the byakugan watching every inch of the compound." Ino protested and stated. Unaware that the class was now listening to the entire conversation, including Iruka. "I'm s-sure Ino-chan, N-Naruto-kun left a note and e-everything." Hinata replied only with a few stutters. Naruto was able to help them all with some of their faults in one way or another.

**Flashback:**

Hyuuga compound:

Hinata woken up suddenly by a scream of her mother ran out of bed and into the kitchen where she saw her staring at her father in shock, with several other Hyuuga's as well. "Yami please calm down, he left a note and his swords gone too and you know very well that he never goes anywhere without it." Hiashi stated while trying to console his wife. "Stay calm!? How can I stay calm when Naruto could be kidnapped for all we know? You know he would never leave without at least telling us first." She screamed. "Yami-sama, we know you are concerned that Naruto-kun is gone but rest assured that he was not kidnapped because there are no other chakra sources than his and even if there was, there would have been a trail along with Naruto-kun's. His chakra has no trail that leads outside his room. It's all inside." Ranpu Hyuuga explained, Ranpu was one of the very first Hyuuga branch members he befriended. "Then where could he have gone, do you suggest that he just vanished?" Yami responded but significantly calmer. "No, most likely he was…. Summoned by his… Sensei." Responded Hiashi while throwing a glance at Hinata. "I… See…" Yami said, turning around she looked to her oldest child, throwing a motherly smile. "Hinata-chan, why don't you get ready for school and ill make you some breakfast okay." Nodding numbly Hinata turned around and went back to her room thinking 'Naruto-kun is gone?'

**End Flashback:**

The class turned back to Iruka as he called back for their attention. "O.k. class I know it's different today without Naruto, but I'm sure he'll be here so let's just try to continue on with the lesson." Iruka chided to the class. But before he could turn around, the door to the class slid open and came in the person on everyone's mind, but something was obviously VERY wrong. Naruto's shirt was half singed off his body only covering the left side of his chest and stomach. Smoke could still be seen coming off the shirt but his exposed skin was unmarred and flawless. His ANBU sword was no longer there instead he had a weird new katana in its sheath clutched tightly in his right hand. His shorts were somewhat most intact, the ends were burnt and it was obvious that some length was lost because Naruto's shorts always ended right past his knee. Now they were at least an inch above. Several large cuts were along the sides and his sandals were worn down severely. His hair was somehow longer and now reached just below his shoulder blades where as this morning, it only reached the top. What scared everyone though, were his eyes, they were so wide the class thought they would pop out of his head, clearly in shock. He had dry blood that looked like tear streaks that went from his eyes to his chin. He looked like a complete scary indescribable mess.

In a robotic/zombie like fashion he slowly walked to the top row of desks but on the other side of the class room, away from his best friends. **(AN: If you guys remember what Iruka's class looks like think of that, with the rest of the 'clan siblings' on the window side and Naruto on the complete other side of the row)** Sitting down he put his chin on his forearms staring towards the front ignoring the looks he got from the others. With great concern Iruka came up to Naruto, putting his hand on his shoulder, but quickly withdrawing it at the pain of a strong burning. Looking at his hand he winced at what look like a severe chakra burn. Looking back at his surrogate little brother he spoke. "Naruto!? What happened to you, what's wrong?" Getting no reply but small panting and seeing in his eyes that the blonde's mind was not here at the moment. "N-N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked worriedly, while slowly starting to approach the blonde. Iruka heard his panting starting to increase as well as his face starting to flush. "Naruto!?" Iruka asked/ screamed as the panting became heavier and more erratic. As soon as he asked blood started to leak out of Naruto's eyes. **(AN: Think of how what happens to Itachi and Sasuke when they use the MS, but it's happening to both eyes for Naruto.) **The class watching the scene unfold, went into panic as girls and boys screamed at the sight. Jumping over the desk Iruka grabbed Naruto from his seat and pulled the boy into a bridal position wincing as the burning of foreign chakra burn his skin. Pulling a tag from his pouch he activated the emergency seal that was given to every academy teacher for purposes such as these. Jumping from his position to the door, Iruka screamed to the rest of the class to wait for another instructor to release them. Opening the door and sprinting towards the nearest exit down a hallway, he saw several fellow instructors run towards him with two ANBU members right behind them. "I need someone to take care of my class, ANBU-san! Please alert Hokage-sama!" Iruka strained out without bothering to stop running. Finally outside he jumped to the nearest rooftop; barely making it due to the pain from Naruto's chakra. Half a minute later he was already handing Naruto over to the Head of the medical staff. "Iruka-kun!" a voice behind him yelled, already knowing it was the Hokage by his elderly voice. "Iruka! What happened?" Sarutobi asked stopping in front of the teacher. "I don't know hokage-sama, Naruto came in late today but he looked really bad, I can't be sure but I think he was attacked." He replied. "Dear god! Iruka what happened to you?" Sarutobi asked as he noticed the destroyed chunin flak jacket and burnt through shirt along with dark red raw skin underneath the two articles of clothing. "I-I think it's chakra burns Hokage-sama." Iruka replied. "Get that checked out Iruka-kun. I'm going to find out what's wrong with Naruto-kun." The Hokage ordered. Walking off towards the direction he felt Naruto's chakra from.

With Naruto:

For some reason his mind just kept replaying the event that occurred not too long ago.

**Flashback:**

In an empty field of grass with many trees here and there, a plume of red flames erupted without warning, vanishing just as suddenly to reveal Naruto and a 20ft tall dark red fox with nine tails in its wake. Turning to the large fox Naruto started. "So Karuma-sensei; why are we in the fox realm today, especially since today's not Saturday or Sunday or the academy hasn't even ended let alone started?" Looking up at the blue sky with the red orange clouds of the fox realm, the nine tailed fuzz bu-I mean rabbi-I mean fox sighed. "I brought you here to learn the truth Naruto." Looking down at his student/ jailer he saw a confused expression. "The truth?" Naruto asked "Yes Naruto you're going to learn-" Karuma was interrupted by a soft womanly yet powerful voice that echoed from all around them. "Why Karuma has been so nice to you and what is to be expected from you in the future." Looking up they saw a floating woman that looked to be 20 years old, in a pure white robe with dark-navy blue hair that reached all the way to her feet that looked softer than silk, pale flawless and yet perfect colored skin, a soft face that exuded calm, and the most brightest golden eyes looking down at them that just screamed intelligence and years of experience that went way beyond her age in looks. "Kami-sama" Karuma grunted while bowing his head. Naruto too enraptured by her beauty stood staring. The woman giggled as she landed right in front of the 11 ½ blonde Jinjuriki. "Naruto-kun, I come here today before you along with Karuma to tell you the truth of why he became your teacher, and to give you something that you will need in the future." Hearing his name said by the woman in front of him snapped him out of his daze and listened. "You see Naruto, when the fourth Hokage sealed me into you I was planning to make your life a living hell, I wanted to make sure that you suffer, but before I could even do anything Kami-sama here made a deal with me. If I befriend you, make a bond with you and train you. When you become strong enough, under my tutelage, to be able to use all of my nine tails of chakra I will be set free under the restriction that I become yours, you're children's, grandchildren's, great-grandchildren's, and so on, guardian and summons along with the rest of the foxes." Karuma explained a somewhat hint of guilt. "Naruto-kun, you did not deserve what happened to you; you were not even an hour old when Karuma was sealed inside of you. Your parents died, and you where cursed with the life of a Jinjuriki. You do not deserve any more suffering. But we digress, you have something in your blood from your father's side, you could call it a sort of bloodline, I will tell you right now that not even your father knew about it. This 'bloodline' makes your chakra purer, more potent than normal, by shinobi standards this can be easily mistaken by larger chakra reserves. This effect originates from a distant relative of the Senju clan about 100 years after the sage of the six paths died. This distant relative however was impregnated by one of the Angels that used to reside in the afterlife with me; in fact he was my brother. However he did something that I will not explain to you, but I kicked him out and sent him to the rule the underworld. You humans know him as the Shinigami; however before he completely had 'fallen', when an angel completely turns evil, he impregnated the human woman I told you about as an insult to me. Since he wasn't completely done falling he used the rest of his angelic powers and transferred them to the triplets the Senju woman would soon have. This is what your Father's side of the family had; they are the descendents of the triplets with 'Divine Angelic' chakra. As time went on this new chakra, as it was passed down from generation to generation, became weaker with each generation. However with the demonic properties of Karuma's chakra in your system, has re-awakened it to a dormant state, the reason why your chakra is gold. I will give you a gift that will help you awaken it fully as well as fully control Karuma's chakra. And it will help you in the future as well." Kami finished her long explanation that now made my hands HURT typing all of it. Needing to sit down to absorb all this info Naruto brought his knees to his chest, hands clawing at his head, head and hands in between his knees.

A good 15 minutes of silence, Naruto spoke. "S-s-s-so w-what n-n-now?" He asked with a cracked and strained voice. "I give you your gift and you go through the two trials that come with it. Draw your sword Naruto-kun, Karuma get ready." Kami ordered. "Yes Kami-sama." Karuma responded getting up and walking a good 20 meters away. Standing up Naruto drew his sword and shuffled over to the woman known as Kami. Holding up his sword he watched as Kami's hands glowed with a bright white light, grabbing the ANBU sword the light transferred from her hands to the sword changing it slightly. When the light died down Naruto saw how his sword has changed. The sword was now, from hilt to blade tip 4.5ft. The metal itself was now a darker, but dull soft gray with not as much sheen as a normal blade. The hilt itself now had a golden long transparent golden crystal in between the grip of the hilt **(AN: the crystal is from the bottom to the guard, the crystal itself is a half inch in width)**. And it now had a small black guard in the shape of an oval. "Take your sword Naruto and pour your chakra into it. As soon as you do, the 1st trial will start." Taking back his sword with shaking hands he looked back warily at the god. "What is the first trial?" Naruto asked warily. "You must fight Karuma with the all the dark emotions that are locked away within your soul as well as the demonic taint of the demonic chakra you have already absorbed from Karuma." "O.K.?" Turning to face his sensei he saw him get into a stance. Looking back at his newly transformed sword he channeled his chakra to it, instantly the blade turned blood red and he was hit by feedback of demonic chakra. A cloak of Karuma's chakra formed around him, his eyes changed to blood red with slits, his nails and fangs grew, and his whisker marks became darker and wider. Screaming to the sky in rage he charged at his sensei on four legs. "**YOU ASSHOLE! YOU LIED TO ME! YOU DIDN'T WANT TO HELP ME YOU JUST WANTED YOUR FREEDOM! YOU NO GOOD FUCKING BASTERD!". **Naruto yelled in rage. Karuma knew this was the chakra talking, this was the test after all. Swiping, stabbing, swinging, wind jutsu, fox fire, fire jutsu, earth jutsu, lightning jutsu, water jutsu, earth jutsu, his own creations; everything he had he threw at his sensei and it was either dodged or batted away like child's play. Never once did his sensei attack him just dodged and defended himself. This when on for more than 45 minutes and every time Naruto missed his rage grew. He saw red, no longer wanting to hit his sensei, now wanting outright murder him. Wait... Murder his sensei? That's something he usually would never think of. Putting the hilt of his sword in his mouth, clenching with his teeth he started his personal and strongest jutsu. **"Uzumaki Style: Golden Fox Rampage"** Naruto yelled slamming his chakra filled arms into the ground up to the middle of his forearm. The ground split apart and multiple blood red foxes of pure chakra jumped out trying to converge on he biju, who in turn dodged every one of them. Starting to see red again a thought came to his head "I WILL KILL YOU BASTERD!" Suddenly surprised at his rage and bloodlust filled thoughts Naruto tried to calm down. Pushing the demonic chakra out of his system and back into the sword. Unaware that Karuma and Kami were smirking that their young charge figured it out so soon. The tailless fox cloak started to peel away from the boy and converge on the sword as growing wider and bigger from the chakra filling it. As the cloak was forced back into the sword, some of Naruto's features changed. His hair grew longer now right below his shoulder blades, the claws and fangs now returned before the demonic flux of chakra, his whisker marks thinned but they did not lighten, when Naruto opened his eyes instead of read with black slits they were his original sky blue with red slits. Suddenly jumping into the air Naruto raised his demonic powered sword and struck the ground as he landed with a massive battle cry, surprising the biju and the god at his actions. A wave of demonic chakra rushed at the biju tearing the ground like tissue paper. Instead of dodging Karuma took it head on while chuckling and instead of the normal explosion that accompanies major attacks like a butt buddy, Karuma absorbed it into his body. Falling to his knees from exhaustion Naruto looked to his sword which had now reverted to its Katana like state. "Good job Naruto, you completed the first trial. " Karuma commented walking up to the heavily panting blonde. "Now you just have to finish the second trial Naruto-kun." Kami said with a small smile. "Which -pant- is?" "Well I really wouldn't call it a trial you just have to survive the transfusion of Divine chakra that I'm going to give you." "Ok... -pant- that doesn't sound so bad." Karuma's chuckling doused that idea down the crapper. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, I have no doubt you will live." Without giving him a chance to retort the god of the Naruto world formed a gold glowing ball into Naruto's lower back, straight into his chakra coils. Simultaneously singeing half of his shirt and his shorts; the wind that picked up cutting several small cuts along them. Roaring in pain Naruto stood up. "Karuma, I trust you will get him back." "Of course Kami-sama" The nine tails responded. Disappearing in a flash of light the god left. Looking at Naruto's new and improved sword Karuma noticed that the sheath was now somehow on the blade clutched in Naruto's right hand. 'So it's sealed itself already, hn, interesting.' Karuma thought before he and his jailor/ student disappeared from the fox realm and crowed of gathering foxes in a burst of flame.

**End Flashback:**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay guys that's my chapter 3, I know it seems a little rushed but I will fix it later, I need to get to my HW and I need to get ready to for My ACT test tomorrow. If you have any questions you can leave it in a review or PM me or even better BOTH. Hahahaha lol**

**SEEEEE YAAAAAAAA LAAATTTTEEER**


	4. Sorry Guys, Got a Concusion

**Hey guys, I was looking at some pictures a friend of mine made; and now I'm going to change the story to a Naruto x Sakura fic.**

**Don't argue it's going to stay like this now.**

**Ohh. And I had a wrestling tournament this SAT. and I was slammed right on my head by a dude that I was wrestling for 1****st**** place, and I was sent to the hospital, I just got out today and I have a concussion… to be honest with you my brother is tying this while I'm saying this to him. I can't even look at a computer screen and I'm forgetting what I wanted to do with my story, the D. says that I will remember in time. So don't worry this fic is not dead yet…. It's just going to take time. I'll get back to you guys later. Sorry.**

**Said by: MichaelH2544**

**Typed : The Slaving Brother TRYING to make Michael happy Camilo H.**


	5. THIS STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN

**Hello my readers, I know I haven't updated for awhile but I got cleared of my concussion 2 weeks ago of this update. I'm discontinuing this story, I've read it lately and I realized I don't like how it's going. So I'm letting you guys know that I am reediting this story in a new fanfic. It will be extremely similar but extremely different as well.**

**Naruto: The Feral Element of The Leaf Village**

**I'm sorry about this but I think you guys will like this new story better, and I ask to give it a try. If you guys don't then I'm sorry for giving this one up. **

**If any of you want to adopt this story than PM me. NOTE: I WILL HAVE CONDITIONS FOR ADOPTING MY STORY!**

** - Thanks **

** MichaelH2544**


End file.
